A love that defeats the evil
by Lylian Harper
Summary: Inuyasha goes out to find a she-demon Kagome wanted to follow so he tells her whatever happens she's responsible. What will happen when he meets this chinese she-demon he is hunting IYOC
1. Prolouge

This is my first real fan fiction and I hope you like it.

(Daughterofthemoonhotmail.com) hope you like it too.

Prologue

_    A young demon girl sat in the boat that was to take her to Japan from China. The girl's father had told her " There are no demons worth your hand in marriage. You must find a husband in Japan no matter what they say here." She remembered her father's words so well he would never give her away to a man that did not deserve her, Never!_

_"Su-yin, miss Su-yin we're almost there, miss Su-yin are you listening?" asked one of the boat hands._

_"Hum, oh yes sorry I was thinking of my father. We're almost there, how marvellous take us to shore soon then please." The young girl told him._

_Su-yin was a very beautiful girl she looked like no other girl in China she was blond. Her hair was long straight, but unlike the women of high power she did not have taped feet. Her father had refused this torture to be done on his daughter. 'He had asked how is she to be a powerful demon if she cannot walk?'_

_Su-yin was proud of knowing that as a dog-demon she could be powerful and never hide her small dog-ears from the public eye. She wished that one day she could find a young man to cherish her and her ears without fearing her._

_Su-yin was only sixteen but without a brother she had to be married to inherit her fathers money. She knew her father did not want any of his fortune going to his family when he died so Su-yin had to get married to save it from falling into the wrong hands._

_Not many young maidens had this problem Su-yin had to be loyal to her father and herself. She had to find a young man that would be strong enough to fight off her enemies and gentle enough to love her. Not many demon men have those qualities her father had said so she must chose wisely._

_"Excuse me mister boatman how long until we get to shore?" Su-yin questioned the captain shyly never having been on a boat so long in her life._

_"Su-ling do you think I'll be able to find a husband of good worth in Japan?" Su-yin questioned her young servant and companion. Su-ling was young and short compared to her mistress and always wore her long black hair straight down. Su-ling also wore many plain kimonos that did not compliment her beauty; also Su-ling never raised her face to show her beautiful Jade green eyes that were the sign of a soul snatcher demon._

_"Umm, mistress I think that a mate for you would not be worthy no matter who it was. No man is good enough for you." Su-ling said with a smile._

_"Su-ling you have been my friend since I was a child do not call me mistress please." protested Su-yin._

_"Yes mistress, I mean Su-yin" Su-ling corrected herself "Su-yin look I can see the shore it won't take more than 15 minutes to get there" Su-ling said happily to her friend and mistress._

_"Shore already" Su-yin said, "that was fast a day on the fastest boat in China that's it!"_

_"Ma'am I need you to sit down" said the captain, "I'm going to take your supplies as payment for our services and you'll be starving." _

_"But what shall we do we have no money?" Su-yin asked as she winked at Su-ling and thought to herself what morons a princess without money, ha! _

_"Su-yin you'll have to starve" said the captain._

_Su-ling raised her eyes to the captain and he instantly fell to the deck white smoke rising from his mouth to be absorbed by Su-ling's body._

_"So move it cru what are you waiting for dock the boat?" Su-yin shouted._

_Su-ling smiled then whispered "or it's the same for you."_

_With their food and money Su-yin thought things were going well save for that captain and finding a husband worthy of her father's gold. Of course she wanted a man she could trust and love as well._


	2. Chasing the dog Demon Princess

Chapter 1: Chasing the Demon Dog Princess 

InuYasha sat hidden by the branches of a tall bush, watching his Kagome bathe in a hot spring wishing she would let him bathe with her (what a joke). He stared at the beauty of her long black hair and her pale white skin. Till Sango stepped into the hot spring as well, knowing that had exceptional hearing for a human and wonderful aim he left. InuYasha never liked being found out by Sango knowing a pebble would find it's self in his forehead if she did. 

As InuYasha left he noticed Miroku behind a bush, he was watching the girls out of earshot, or so he thought. A pebble came flying his direction landing squarely on his forehead.

****

"Come on Miroku you'll never get a good look at Sango, you know her hearing's to good." InuYasha told him with a grin because he could always see Kagome during the night as she lay beside him.

****

"Yah, well that wasn't Sango who threw the rock InuYasha, it was your dear sweet Kagome Sango's taught her some tricks." Miroku pointed out to the young hanyou. "She must want you to watch her or she did not hear you go there and back."

****

Well she does love me and I her so what do you think maybe she wants mew to see her as she bathes." InuYasha retorted.

"Very unlikely maybe it's your demon stealth" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"My stealth, are you kidding me if she heard you the professional lecher I'm sure she heard me." InuYasha argued.

"Are you sure? Because I am sure that she wouldn't have heard you." Miroku questioned.

"Oh I heard him Miroku." Kagome said as she came up behind them, "I chose to ignore the fact for we do see each others bodies often, but you on the other hand do not see mine." She told Miroku personally.

"I told you she heard me if she heard you I knew she heard me." InuYasha shoved the words at Miroku like hot iron.

"Know it's late both of you go to bed." Kagome joked with them, "Come InuYasha we can watch the stars." She called back to him.

InuYasha walked towards her, smiling at himself the whole way. They walked to the tallest tree Kagome moved could find, then she hopped onto InuYasha's back and he jumped to the highest and sturdiest branch on the tree. Kagome moved into his lap so that they could cuddle, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and they leaned back. Within minutes they were asleep, InuYasha holding them in the tree as they slept. Kagome had seen that Sango and Miroku where Miroku were having a good time just before she had fallen asleep.

Miroku laid down beside Sango watching her think when all of a sudden he kissed her, Sango had not expected Miroku to do such a thing that night. Sango kissed him back and they deepened it together when all of a sudden something happened and they just fell asleep.

The next morning Shippo woke the others up with a bang. They had been sleeping so long the sun was at its peek.

"Kagome someone seems to have passed by last but I don't know who it was." Mioga the flea told Kagome.

"Passed by, did they take anything?" Kagome questioned.

"No, but they were both ladies from outside of Japan across the sea, for they smelt of seawater and wore clothing that only slightly looked like kimonos." Mioga answered.

"Were they demons?" InuYasha questioned the air around them.

"Why, yes lord InuYasha," replied Mioga "The one of great wealth or so I saw was a pure dog demon much like your brother master InuYasha, though she had ears like yours and golden hair."

"What of… the others?" Miroku hesitated to ask.

"There was only one other she appeared to be a servant and also a soul snatcher demon for she had the eyes of Jade." Mioga told him.

"A dog Demon?" InuYasha questioned, "What would such a girl be doing in Japan?"

"Well we might as well find out if she is dangerous coming to Japan with a demon who snatches souls." Kagome pointed out to them.

"Fine, but remember this was your idea whatever happens is your fault." InuYasha warned Kagome.

"Whatever, InuYasha!" Kagome shot back.

"Alright already you two, I thought you were in love!" Sango exclaimed.

"What do you want from us we can have spats can't we? you can't stop us!" InuYasha shot back at her, then started to walk "feh!" he mumbled under his breath.

"InuYasha wait up" Kagome called after him.

In the background  "He is being a little rude don't you think?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Well she is the one that wanted to go, though you never know they might have some jewel shards in their possession."  Sango told him even more quietly.

"You know you two should know by now that I can hear you!" InuYasha yelled back to them. (sweat drops on Miroku and Sango.)

Hope you liked the first chapter it was really hard to get through to writing but I MADE IT. I have to write the second chapter of the story so your going to have to wait for a while (sniff, sniff)


	3. A Princess Plotting

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 of A love that defeats the evil (obviously lol) anyways guys this is another chapter about Su-yin so you don't get confused. Oh and thx to mate-of-sesshoumaru(my sis) and InuSakuri sorry for the wait I've been moving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (waaaaah) it would be so much fun if I did (muahhaha)**

**InuYasha: scary girl very scary girl whimper whimper**

**Authoress: glare you will pay for that remark boy!!!**

**InuYasha: eeeeeeeekkk!!! runs away **

**Authoress: YAH! That's it boy run, run for your life!!! MUAH HA HA!!! Anyways back to the story……….**

**_Chapter 2: A Princess plotting._**

****

**_'Sniff, sniff' "Su-ling do you smell that?" Su-yin asked her friend and servant making sure her nose wasn't deceiving her._**

**_"Mistress you forget I can't smell that far as you can't but I do smell dog breath" Su-ling told her best friend with a little grin "You really should use better toothpaste!!" she smirked at Su-yin's shoulder._**

**_"My friend, that isn't me! I use quite good toothpaste! That's the scent of another dog demon if I'm right it's the one we past last night." Su-yin told Su-ling with a cute grin. "We should get off the trail into the river so he can't track our scent I don't want to meet him just yet" Su-yin pointed out the river they were riding next to._**

**_"Yes mum, I'll hide the cart and we can pack the supplies into the saddle bags but we must hurry!" Su-ling told Su-yin with an urgent look._**

**_They took the supplies they could to last at least a month; they took all the money and attached it to the side of the saddles so that they could keep the money under their legs. Then they took off into the river to escape the young man headed for them. As they descended into the river the water turned very still as if making it a smooth ride down the river._**

**_They rode for hours until Su-yin was sure she couldn't smell the dog demon behind them. By the time Su-yin was curtain, it was far past nightfall and they had to set up camp for the night. They slept uneasily all night Su-yin dreams were troubled with things she couldn't understand. The dream was one that Su-yin could tell told the events of the future even though she couldn't tell what they meant or it meant for her to do._**

Su-yin's dream showed a young man at her side carrying a sword of great power. His long white hair flowing in the air, the smell of hanyou overwhelming her senses he was perfect. There seemed to be the shadows of two women by his side. The shadow of the women seemed very much alike just dressed in different clothing. He seemed more powerful with them by his side but she couldn't figure out why. When the shadows of the women disappeared she could sense hanyou no longer it was as if the women by his side kept the power that was his and only his locked away so that it could not be used. But why she thought in her dream the answer had come in a picture he seemed to be being destroyed by the power his very self was being ripped apart. Then as he went to slash her to bits with his claws she woke.

**That morning Su-yin woke was troubling she new the dream meant something but she just couldn't place it so they started off again so that the young dog demon they smelt couldn't find them.**


	4. A bold young woman

**LOOONGGG awaited chapter 3 jumps up and down I know you've been waiting and hoping for the next chapter. Sakuri I know you've been begging for the next chapter so here it is I know you really had your hopes up for Su-yin and the InuYasha gang to meet I'll try also I'll try to make my chapters longer for you.**

**InuYasha: as if**

Authoress: :P you keep quiet or it's dating Miroku for you!!!

**Miroku: and how do you think you're going to get him and I together?**

Authoress: MUAH HAHAHA the Power of FANFIC WRITING 

**InuYasha: What power, you don't have any writing skills.**

**Authoress: the power to kill you off so shut it.**

**InuYasha: you could never kill me arrogant look**

**Authoress: Want to bet on that one but of course I can't kill you just yet your useful to my story so I cannot just kill you.**

**Miroku: She has a point anyways we must get on with the story.**

**Authoress: yes on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha TT sadly but if I could I'd have him all to myself MUAH HAHA anyways this is a story written with characters I do own just they are not the original InuYasha characters as for the original characters I DO NOT own the runs in a corner and cries**

Chapter 3: A very bold young woman. 

The Inu gang was up at dawn because of InuYasha's curiosity or that he couldn't smell the trail of the demon they were following and it made him nervous. That just any demon could escape his nose (arrogant jerk) was improbable. They set off in search for the demon or demons that had crossed theirs paths but hadn't taken anything from them. So far the only reason InuYasha and the gang had set off was because Kagome wanted them to, which InuYasha found rather stupid. Anyways they set off.

That morning after an hour of walking InuYasha noticed that everyone looked hungry and remembered that they hadn't eaten that morning yet so they stopped and as usual InuYasha begged Kagome for some "ramen" which as usual made him search her sack for it cause she was ignoring him. InuYasha dove head first into the backpack rummaging through every compartment he could find looking under textbooks and the likes. When he finally found then he seemed even hungrier than before he had started his treasure hunt for the ramen noodles. He ate the noodles up so fast it barely took him five minutes. The fact that they were all looking at him didn't even faze InuYasha it was as if he was in his own little world so caught up in the taste of the noodles not even complete silence could stop him for a moment to look at what would have caused it (men are so dense).

Anyways when they were finished they set off once again searching for the way the demon would have gone. They walked along the river for quite some time until InuYasha found the sent once more, he had mad them cross the river to see if the demon was smart enough to stay in the water or if it had just thought it would loose him if it stayed in the water long enough. When they had crossed the river earlier InuYasha had found hoof prints that matched the ones that had been pulling a cart earlier.

"Miroku come look at this these hoof prints match the ones that were leading a cart down the other side of the river banc the demon or demons must have smelt us coming and they took their stuff and put it on the horses and rode down this side of the river banc." InuYasha pointed out "what do you think?"

Miroku walked over to where InuYasha was crouched and examined the hoof prints as well InuYasha seemed to be right but that would mean that they weren't dealing with any ordinary demon but one that was quite powerful. "InuYasha your right but maybe pursuing this demon isn't such a good idea if they smelt us from so far behind than they must be powerful".

"Your right BUT Kagome wants to follow it and I told her that what ever happens she is responsible for it Ok so I think we can keep moving, DON'T you?"

"Well if Kagome thinks we should be looking for this demon than she's right we should hunt it down and see if it has a shard of the sacred jewel." Miroku answered.

"That's what Kagome said and so that's why we are here anyways how far ahead do you think they are I guess a couple kilometres if the are on horse back and if they stopped for the night." InuYasha guessed.

"That sounds about right they seem to be heading towards the east." Miroku pointed out.

"What is taking you guys so long you've been looking at those hoof prints for more than fifteen minutes!!!" Kagome yelled out to them from her place at the base of a tree.

"Hold your horses we're FINISHED!!!" InuYasha yelled back to her with a glare that suggested that he was not happy with her right at that moment.

So they set off again but this time at a much faster pace than before with InuYasha carrying Kagome and Shippo and Kilala carrying Miroku, Sango and her boomerang (what a loud). So off they went Kilala keeping good speed with InuYasha as they sped to find this demon. As InuYasha jumped into the sky he noticed that he could see two people on horseback one that stood quite straight in the saddle and the other had it's head bent down so that if you were in front of it you couldn't see it's eyes. As he looked more closely he saw that they were wearing woman's clothing. He wondered what two women were doing out in the forest while demons were about then he thought that they might be the demons or the demon with a prisoner.

InuYasha landed with a thud on the ground and set Kagome and Shippo down yelling back to them and Miroku "I'll be back you guys stay here I think it might be a trap for humans" he lied of course but he was certain that the demon was a danger to his friends and Kagome.

InuYasha watched Kilala land and then sped off to find the she-demon or demons he had seen. He ran through the forest so fast that he heard nothing but a loud thunder like whistling of the wind in his ears. It took InuYasha about thirty minutes to reach the demon he had been following for the past two days. She was quite beautiful he could see from the back at least. Now that he was closer he could smell that the other one was a demon as well. InuYasha walked up to the women and proceeded to demand things.

"Who are you? Where are you from? What type of demon are you?" as he ranted he didn't notice that the one girl with her head down was still unflinching she looked at nothing in particular.

"Who do you think you are asking a princess all these questions you little mutt?" demanded the one InuYasha hadn't been paying any attention to.

"mutt, Mutt, MUTT I AM NOT A MUTT DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha screamed at her in fury of being called a mutt like that so casually.

"Su-ling you really must stop being so over protective of me I can fight my own battles though you are the best of help during them." The young demon princess said to her companion Su-ling "I am Su-yin who are you?" she asked InuYasha with a very sweet look on her face though her voice sounded quite like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland at that moment.

"I am InuYasha, why did that girl named Su-ling call you a princess?" InuYasha asked politely this time.

"Because I am I came here from China it's across the sea on the western side of Japan, I've come to find a husband." Su-yin said without hesitation.

"Really? That's very interesting why do you need a husband you seem so young I wouldn't want to be married if I was a girl!" InuYasha pointed out.

"Yes well my father wants me to marry so I must find a mate soon so that he might give me his thrown he is quite old you see?" Su-yin told InuYasha.

"Well seeing as you don't seem evil would you like to come back and meet the rest of the group that's been following you for the past two days?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure I'd love to." Su-yin responded, "Come Su-ling we are going to meet our hunters." Su-yin said with a chuckle.

InuYasha lead the way to the others as the other two followed behind on horseback. As they reach the campsite the others had set up because InuYasha was taking so long InuYasha notice the strange looks on his friends faces. They all had a look of shock on their faces he had no idea why though until he turned around to face the girls and notice that the one named Su-yin had dog-ears. He hadn't noticed that before and looked shocked at her he should have smelt it on her but he hadn't _amazing _he thought to himself. How had she done that so that he hadn't know that she was a dog demon but she didn't look pure blood.

"Are you a pure blood boy?" Su-yin asked InuYasha how gave her a dirty look and answered.

"NO I am not, are you?" InuYasha questioned.

"Yes, why are you so angry where I come from a demon loving a human is quite acceptable some human women are much more beautiful than ours I can admit." Su-yin said.

"I am angry because here it is not accepted and that is not the way our demons should act or at least that's according to my half brother and full demon Sesshoumaru!!!" responded InuYasha hastily.


End file.
